


Honorable

by flowerbeans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbeans/pseuds/flowerbeans





	1. Chapter 1

"Dreammmm, it's been three days since we last stopped to take a break, when can we stoppp?" Sapnap whined. He is normally very dramatic but you wouldn't being surprised by the way he acts towards his friends when they reject an idea he has. 

But besides him being so annoying, I'd have to agree with him. My face was getting colder since it was the middle of winter where we were walking. My horns felt like icicles each time the wind caught up to me and my friends, George, Dream, and Sapnap.

"Sapnap, why do you have to whine so much?" A young British boy says as he turns around to be facing me and Sapnap. 

"I'm whining for a good reason! George, how do you not get cold?" The Raven-haired boy next to me asked. I want to join in on the conversation and agree with Sapnap on why it's so cold but I barely can speak since I'm scared I will start chattering my teeth and never stop.

"Both of you don't argue please, we'll stop at the next cave with good resources." Dream comments in on the argument. I'm glad he's here to set the two straight when they get in their little bickering.

But sometimes it's not always like that, sometimes Dream laughs when they argue about stupid things like 'Who stole the last good carrot' or 'Who should've been cuddling with Dream at the campfire' and I have to break it up since if nobody does, they'll go on forever.

I look up to see Dream looking at me. It's sometimes scary looking at him knowing why he's hiding under a mask, I wouldn't blame him though, I actually think what's he doing is great for everything going on, plus he looks really cool!

"Bad you okay? Do you need us to stop faster?" He asks, I don't know what I look like but if it makes Dream concerned then I most likely look like I'm about to turn to an ice sculpture.

I shake my head 'no' as to answer to his last question. He understood the message and turned back to the original way he was facing. I look back down at the ground and focus on the snows' textures on the ground. But it's hard to focus when the virus, my friends, my home, the coldness, our enemies are all pinned on my mind.

I wish I could stop thinking.

"Hm, this might have to do!" I get snapped back to reality by Dreams' voice coming back to me. It hurts hearing his voice after what I did to him. I still won't forgive myself.

We walk into the little cave that surprising could fit all of us. First thing I noticed was there was a lot of leaves around meaning we weren't the first ones here. I wanted to mention it but Dream talked before I could let out any word about 'danger might happen'.

"Alright, let's switch up the routine a bit, George you can stay with me and make the fire and Sapnap and BBH can get some food." Dream gives us our assignments to do before sunset. 

"Why do you want George to help you?" Sap asked right after, fake jealousy tinting in his voice. 

I'm actually quite proud to say Sapnap is my friend, because without him, I wouldn't laugh every time he made a joke, I wouldn't feel safe if didn't hug me before he went to bed, I wouldn't still be here if he hadn't saved me. It makes me proud of him and myself.

I soon realize I'm spacing out as soon as Sapnap grabs my arm and drags me out. I've been spacing out a lot more frequently.

After a few minutes of walking and talking about tonight's' plans, we got to a good place with good food to eat. 

"Alright Bad, since I'm so strong and manly I'll get things like porkchops and steak. You can get berries and fruits!" Sapnap points in my direction on where he wants me to go, I nod my head and get going to get some of the food. 

As I'm walking I see there is a cat in a box, I believe this is a Siamese Cat. I always had a passion on learning different types of dogs and cats, since I loved little animals to keep and call them your buddies.

"Hi there little bud." I mumble in a calm voice, trying to not scare the cat. The furry creature seemed tired, like it hasn't rest in days. 

It looked up in me curiosity, I pet it gently and calmly, since I have sharp claws I didn't want to hurt it.

The box the cat was in had big letters stating that the cat was for free and that "anyone could take him". I was very confused on why someone would get rid of pretty cat like this one.

"Hm, I guess a companion in our group wouldn't be too bad." I stated to myself, I try to grab the cat out of the box but then I hear a tiny click.

—

It was getting colder by the second and I couldn't wait for me and Bad to finish up our tasks on getting food, but Bad was taking longer than expected.

I was starting to get impatient and walked over to where Bad headed, it was hard to follow his footprints since snow covers things fast, but I tried my best to find my friend!

His foot prints then stop right at a box with a cat inside. Bad was not a big fan of cats, dogs were more his type of animals since they were much more playful and loyal, his words not mine.

I walked up to the cat with caution and looked at it. 

"Hey there little guy, do you know where a guy that looks like a mean demon is?" I ask the cat, I must say this cat is quite enchanting and cute. It feels like it put a curse on me to stay.

The cat mews back in response, no help there though. 

I then hear a low muffle. Since me and the guys have been a lot of hostage situations, it was easy to tell what the muffle said, it was a quiet and little 'Sapnap.'. 

My heart starts racing and I get scared quickly. I look up at a bush that made the noises, only to be interrupted with another "Sapnap?".

I look back at the box where the sound came from and there I see that the small little cat turned into a cat-person. 

Out of fear I call for Dream and George, hopefully loud enough that they can hear, but they were probably to busy making out.

I start running towards where I started from in the woods. My mind was having too much thoughts at the same time such as if Bad was okay, where he was, will I myself be okay, what will happen if I stopped running for my life right now?

I was too worried to look back and go back to find BBH. I hate myself for running away and not fighting my way to find him. I hate how I couldn't find him sooner. I hate how he got possibly kidnapped and I didn't, I deserved it, not him.

I then bump into to a familiar green hooded man with a short blue hooded man. Thank god!

"Sapnap? You okay? I heard you calling from that way." Dream questioned. I couldn't respond since I was out of breath from how much I ran away and how fast I was going. I could only point and I pointed to where the man was and where Bad could possibly be.

Dream took my message and grabbed me and George and pulled us through the woods. Dream started speeding up when we heard a loud "Guys! Please help!" It's hard to make out voices for me, but Bad's voice was easy to recognize and I can say for sure, that was BadBoyHalo.

We start making our way closer and closer to where we heard the noise and we were greeted by a man wearing a cake hoodie and the same guy that was secretly the cat holding a bow against Bads' head while he was on his knees.

It's easy to tell when Bad is scared, his voice gets deep and he doesn't talk as much. Not really good look on him, especially in these situations.

"Alright, fun is over and we'll get straight to the point. Give us our friend back and we'll give you whatever you want." Dream kept his distance, which again, bad thing to do when you're scared. 

"Nah, I think we want this little guy right here." The cake guy said, looking down at Bad. God damn these guys are a bit smarter than I thought.

It was silent, not even birds dared to chirp. I need to speak up, I need to help my friends, I need to know what they actually want. 

I look over at the cat-boy, I assume he got infected by the virus. Wait a damn minute!

"I see one of you might be infected, we have something that can make sure he doesn't have any outbreaks of any kind and hurt you." I speak up. Please god, please make this work.

"You do?" The Cat-boy eyes sparkled as he looked over at me, he kept a serious face on though. For someone like him, he doesn't look as intimidating.

"Yeah, we do. We can you take you back to the place where we have it. Just let him be, that's all we are asking." I respond back. 

Please just accept, I don't want Bad or anyone to get hurt over something like this. 

"May we talk about it first?" The cake hooded one asked to the cat guy as he swings his elbow around his and bring him back to talk.

Bad looks up at us with fear in his eyes. I give him a short eye message along the lines of 'It's going to be okay' and 'We just need them to accept and you're free.' 

I can tell he has some hope in his eyes about this, but he always had hope in his eyes. Nothing really changes about him, his opinions on different things, his thinking, his smarts, his way on making us all stop fighting.

"Alright we made up our decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Ant scrunched his nose in the taste being weird, I'd have to agree with his thoughts on the drink. I hate having to take this medicine whenever I have little tantrums. They aren't as frequent as they were in the beginning but they definitely are still there. 

"So, how much are you guys willing to take for you all to leave us alone?" George asked, hope in his voice that they'll leave and we will never cross paths again.

Velvet looked up from the ground he was concentrated on and answered with a simple "no." 

No?!

"What do you mean by no??" Dream asked what, I believe, everyone else was thinking.

"No, we aren't leaving." Velvet started, "You guys obviously have a good cure to outbreaks. So me and Velvet are going to be staying until we need to leave." Ant continued on. Man, it's like these two have a language where they both understand what each other want to say.

Dream hummed and called us in for a group huddle. The all four of us stand up and head to the back of the cave.

"So what do we do about them?" Sapnap said in a somewhat hushed voice which, hopefully, they didn't hear.

"We can't get rid of them. They look kind of run down and in-need of a group like ours." I explained, which was true. Velvets' hoodie was cut on parts of the sleeve and Ants' left ear looked so injured it wouldn't dare to perk up.

"Bad, you do have a point." "Thank you" I thanked George for the slight compliment, but I have a feeling on what he has to say next.

"-But, who knows what their plans are! They could hurt us or steal our things." He glances over at them, leading the group to glance or look at them.

They were just standing there and talking with each other. Either to show they weren't listening or they truly weren't listening and in their own worlds.

"They seem harmless enough though! They have good weapons and good tactics on protection." I recall based on the little stunt Ant pulled on me and Sapnap, making us think he was truly an abandon cat.

"Okay okay, I think I know what to do. Let me take the lead, okay?" Dream hissed, stopping the group huddle before any arguments take place.

"And DON'T complain on this choice." He adds, looking back at us as he walks up to the two young boys. 

I huffed and hope he chooses the right thing. Knowing Dream and his intelligence, he will choose what's right for us and society.

Well if there is any society left.

"Ant, Velvet." Dream greeted in a strict tone. Not too kindly, but not too mean, just enough to know he means business in a kind way.

"We, as a group, have decided that you both are allowed to stay with us, as long as you promise to truly be apart of our group." He announced. 

Thank goodness, he chose a good decision! I was so worried for a second there!

"Of course! Thank you so much!" Both boys jinx, words kind of different from each other, but both having the same meaning.

I'm just glad they aren't alone than they were from before.

I look outside of the cave and see the sun is getting ready to sleep and letting the moon wake from its slumber. 

"Best we get some sleep!" I exclaimed, heading over to roll over rocks to make sure nothing and nobody can enter the cave, but also meaning non of us can leave the cave. Which hopefully won't be needed.

"Well it's not an official night 'till we have dinner Bad." Sapnap giggled, and started to cut some berries with his hand knife. 

I look back over and smile, I'm so glad to have friends like this and new friends now. 

Every choice I've made in the past, got me to this point, and I'm proud of that. 

Everyone starts sitting themselves down on logs and rocks that around the fire as me and George pass out food. 

I sit my own seat after we finish and start eating pork chops with a bowl of berries and other varieties of fruit. 

We rarely have food like pork chops or Ham or beef or mutton or anything like that because of the lack of animals around.

You'd think with a thing like this going around, animals would be taking over most of the environment, but nope. 

But good thing most plants never die and we that we have a lot of food left from when we first packed.

I stop focusing on my thoughts and see everyone is laughing and talking, it's very good to know that we can still have positive conversations in dire times. It's quite nice.

"So, since I told you how I met Ant," Velvet nudged his elbow into the cat boys shoulder in a playful matter, "How did y'all meet each other?" 

The group all looked at each other, and just shrugged. 

"I don't know man, it was a long time ago, so most of us can't remember." Sapnap lied. Well, I think he told the truth. George probably still remembers along with me, so it would be a lie if we said we don't remember, but I don't doubt if Sapnap and Dream forgot because they knew each other even longer than anything.

"Well I mean, I kind of know how we met, but I mean it is a long story." I push my voice through to have my voice heard. 

"I mean, we do have 17 hours till sunrise, so we have a lot time on our hands for a story." Ant mentions has he looks outside of a small crack in the cave, showing the outside. 

I look outside too and see the beautiful orange gliding with a pastel purple and pink as the sun goes down.

"Okay, okay." Dream says at the group, catching my attention, and then I look back down to the ground. "Let's see.."


	3. Chapter 3

I walk out of a small dorm onto a college campus, book in one hand and pen in the other, eyes wanting to sleep each time I blink. 

Apparently we are supposed to have a test today in my Chemistry Class, but knowing me, I'll most likely cheat off of Sapnap, my bestest friend.

But it won't matter if I do or not, because all the answers will still be wrong knowing that me and him will mess around a lot and barely get anything done till the last 2 minutes when we speedrun through the test.

I snap out of my thoughts and remember that my only ride to the actual school is Sapnap, which is a very sad statement to say.

I walk up to the bus drop off where I normally meet up with Sapnap, and surprise he isn't here in time. Classic Nick.

Damn I haven't called Sapnap his real name in a long time, me and him usually use code names that are our Minecraft usernames. So I just call him Sapnap instead of Nick and he calls me Dream instead of Clay, but hey, I'm not complaining.

I pull out my phone and check Twitter, Instagram, and all my other social media. 

I was very distracted by my phone that I didn't hear a smaller boy running up behind me. 

Good thing is, I turned around just in time as soon as he bumps into me and I catch him with my hand before he could fall to the ground himself. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Damn his British accent sounds cute. Fuck, wait, I need to respond. 

"Oh uh, it's completely fine dude, don't worry." I respond to his concerned tone. "Are you okay? Seems like you were running for your life there." I pull the brunette up to his feet and look down at him, if I were to guess he is probably five-nine in feet. But I'm no genius.

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine. Me and my friend are racing to our college dorm rooms to grab some supplies for our classes." The male said. Wait, didn't Sapnap say something about two new students?

"Oh, cool, what school do you" I get cut off by Sapnap honking his horn. Jesus Christ can he ruin the mood easily. 

"Oh dreamy boy~" Sapnap sung in a loud tone. Yup, he is definitely trying to ruin the mood. 

"Hold on Sapnap, I'll be there in a second!" I yell back at him in response to the idiotic nickname he gave me.

I look over at the smaller boy and smirked, please God, let him be in the same school and class as me. 

I walked off and waved my goodbyes, hopping into Sapnaps' car. I look over at Sapnap as he starts driving to the college parking lot. 

"Soooo, who was the hot guy?" He glances at me and winks. "Fuck off, me and him just met, nothing too serious." I look away and lean my head against the window, childhood memories start flowing in of me leaning my head against cold moving vehicles windows.

"I heard Miss Kesha is in the hospital, so we might get a substitute in that class." Sapnap announces, trying to start a conversation.

"Jesus, I swear if we get that one sub that gives a fucking test that isn't even in the notes I will buy you whatever you want." I declare in a joking tone.

"Hmm, alright, mind buying me something to drink?" He says, playing along with this joke. God am I grateful to have a friend like this boy.

"Alright smartass, don't get ahead of yourself. You'll only get something to drink when you get good grades goin'." I play right back.

"Okay dad. Calm yourself, I'm getting better on grades ever since you made me have a bedtime." He says in a fake annoyed tone.

I sit in silence for a minute or two, look down, and then sigh to myself. 

"I'm proud of you, Nick." I truly am. He was failing classes and couldn't get himself back up, so he had to take some time off from a semester. 

But, that's how he was. He always struggled badly in school, that's how we met in the first place. 

I saw he was struggling in a middle school library and decided to help him, we then became good friends after that. 

Some people those days told me he was only using me for my smarts but they are just jealous they don't have a Nick in their life.

"What is even Miss Kesha in the hospital for?" I ask, breaking my thoughts and the silence in the car.

"Eh, don't really know, something about being sick. She says she felt weird and felt like she is about to turn into a creature." Sapnap responds, looking behind him to park the car.

Hm weird, "Well I mean she is a bit of a crazy woman, maybe it's just side effects of her medications or illness." I grab my backpack and get out of the car. 

Sapnap shrugs and does the same thing I do. As soon as he does, he locks the car, and we start walking to our college.

I hear an airplane flying through and like every five year old kid when they hear an airplane, I look up. 

The orange and yellow cliding together from the sunrise is nice and calming to look at in my perspective. I smile, god am I proud to be alive. Even though I know some people might not like it, it's definitely worth living the life I live.

But I would definitely love to live someone else's life every once in a while, just to feel as happy as I do right now.

"Do you think Karl will be at school? I haven't talked to him since two days ago, he has been ghosting me." Sapnap giggles. 

I know that giggle, that's a very bad giggle. Normally when he is sad or not feeling well, he giggles or laughs in a low tone. 

Not only is it to convince the other person he is okay but also himself. He wants to convince himself that he is okay when he isn't.

I'll definitely talk to him about that sooner or later.

"I'm sure he will, I'll talk to him about why he has been 'ghosting you'" I quote and smile at him.

Sapnap looks over at me and smiles back, "Thanks dude." He turns his head back around and sighs in relief.

We open two wide glass doors and walk into what some people would see as an opening to a mansion; two half O circles staircases, a giant door across from the front door, and hallways that lead to different classes and rooms that aren’t in use.

“Well, my stop is left hallway. I’ll see you in writing and science.” He runs off to the left first-floor hallway to go to his locker.

I turn on some music and put in earbuds as I walk to the left staircase. Humming different songs with different tunes and people singing.

And then I hear one of my favorite songs start playing, sadly since I’m in public I can’t dance and sing as loudly as I want to. 

But I can still feel like I’m the person who wrote this song, feeling how they felt, seeing what they saw, touching what they touched.

I start humming a tune that goes along with the lyrics:

Somewhere in South End when you were fun,

You took my hand and you made me run.

Up past the prison to the seafront 

You climbed the cliff and took the plunge.

I then hear the bell ring and turn off the music and took out my earbuds, making my way to my Foreign Language class.

“Hello Mr. Clay. I see you're late, like always.” My teacher states, which makes the whole class snicker.

“I had a reason this time, Mrs. Annie.” I smile and recall that British boy from earlier in my mind. “Oh by the way, are you okay?” 

That joke got the whole class laughing, which honestly proud of myself for it. 

“Sit down Clay or I will dismiss you as tardy.” She points to my seat and continues writing on the white-board.

I head to my seat that’s between Karl and some girl I barely talk to, but she has highlight pink hair and is known for having a town bakery, so I guess she is cool.

I start blanking out of class and write notes to give to Karl about the whole ‘Ignoring Sapnap Situation’ 

——  
A/N:

just try and keep up on whos' note is whos' :)

——

I start handing him my first note that says something along the lines of:

Hey dude B), so Nick says you’ve been ignoring him. What’s going on?

He takes the note and glances at it for a few minutes, before writing what he is going to write back.

Nothing too serious, I just thought me and him needed to take a break from each other. I recently got a new roommate and I think I might like them too.

I read the note in mind and I knew this definitely won’t be good for Sapnap, Karl, and this new roommate Karl talks about.

I see, well did you tell him about taking a break? If not, you should kinda tell him what’s going on. Knowing Nick, he’ll understand and respect the choice.

I know he’ll understand and respect me, but what if he thinks this means I don’t like him anymore? I don’t wanna ruin our relationship and then ruin our friendship.

Dude look, Nick would never think those kind of things, and if he does, I’ll talk to him about it. Just trust me, tell him what’s going on and why you’ve been ignoring him.

Thanks Clay, I will talk to him at lunch break time for all of us. Just when I tell him, can you be there to support me? :)

Of course dude I will, don’t worry :)

“Clay? Are you passing notes?” I get snapped back into reality and see my teacher is lecturing me about not paying attention.

“Yes ma’am. But it’s for a good reason.” I start grabbing my backpack, knowing the next step.

Mrs. Annie sighs and dismisses me from class. I get up, dramatically wave my final goodbyes to the class, and start roaming the hallways.

I start playing my favorite song in my earbuds and start humming again. 

Why can’t we laugh now like we did then?

How come I see you and ache instead?

How come you only looked pleased.

My earbuds get knocked out of my ears when I run into someone. Literally, I fell to the ground and my earbuds fell out when the good part was about start.

“Damnit, I am so sorry again dude. I don’t know why I keep running into you!” A familiar voice apologizes.

I look up and see the small, brunette, cute male that I ran into at the bus stop. So he does go to my school, thank god.

“Hey it’s no problem, just might be fate trying to get us to be friends or something.” I laugh at my own joke and get a small chuckle from the chocolate-haired boy in front of me.

He holds out his hand, me taking it to get off of the ground. 

When I grabbed his hand, it felt so soft and smooth that I didn’t want to let go, but if I didn’t it would be weird. 

Just a bit longer, I’ll let go in a little bit.

“So, what’s your name? I never caught it.” I ask as I continue holding his hand in my own, hoping he doesn’t let go.

“My name is George, I’m a transfer student here.” He responds, gripping my hand a bit tighter than before, he must know what he is doing and what I was thinking and hoping he would do.

“Sweet, I’m Clay.” I smile at him and got a bit closer to his face, not so much that it would uncomfortable, but just enough that it will feel like a quick tease to him.

“So what are you doing out in the hallway, Clay?” George asks, seeming to get the message I was sending him and moving closer to me as well.

“Got kicked out of class because I was passing notes.” I grab his other hand and hold it gently and softly, just so I don’t scare him off.

“Oh~ a bit of a troublemaker, are we?” He bites his bottom lip and winks at me.

“Am I interrupting something?” Another voice coming from behind George appears. 

“Oh hey Bad.” George breaks the moment and waves to the person behind him. 

I look over to see a male with somewhat brown hair and glasses having a confused, smiling look. Knowing what was going on.

“This is my friend, Bad.” George states as he looks back at me and then at ‘Bad’. “Bad, this is Clay! He is that guy I told you about that I ran into at the bus stop.” He glances at me, smiles, and then look back at Bad.

“Oh, so this is the guy you said was cute?” Bad said playfully. Okay now I already like this guy.

“Shut up.” George whines and shoves his friend in the stomach. It’s cute how he pouts, it makes him seem so innocent when I already know that is false and he is just trying to seem that way so that if anyone fell for it, he could easily start something else.

“Dream~” a voice from the bottom floor sings. Sapnap, not good timing, but okay, go off I guess.

“Sapnap~” I sing right back to him, that way he knows it’s me, he runs up the left stairs and wraps his arms around my neck.

“Oooh~ who are these fine people?” He smiles and looks over at George and Bad.

“That’s George, and that’s Bad.” I look at him and then the others when I say their names, Sapnap following along with my motion.

“Ah, you must be that hot guy Dream likes.” Sapnap smiles and looks at George. God fucking damnit.

“Sapnap.” I voice, strictly. 

The bell then rings, meaning that I and Sapnap’s’ class is going to start in five minutes.

“It was nice meeting you two, maybe we’ll see each other around, yeah?” Bad speaks as he grabs George's wrist and starts pulling him to the right, probably to avoid the crowd.

“Byeee!” George carries the ‘e’ as he said his goodbyes. 

I look over at Sapnap and see that he is staring at me. “Need something, dreamy boy?” He asks in a joking tone.

I look away for a second and see that Karl is coming this way. “Yeah, be prepared when Karl says he wants to talk to you at lunch break.” I say and then walk away after I finished my sentence.

Well at the end of the day, at least me and Sapnap made new friends, and hopefully ones that will last forever.


End file.
